violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Violetsbane Chapter 13
(Columbia PoV) Stargaze was still smiling after that talk we had. I am too. He seems much more happy than he's usually ever been. Stargaze was holding my hand trying to contain his happiness since we were walking through town. We were looking for Jayson, actually. But I don't remember where his house is and Stargaze is blind... "Maybe over here...?" I asked myself. There was an alleyway that looked somewhat clean and it had small houses once you reached the end. Stargaze noticed the question I'd asked myself. "Please don't get us lost, Columbia." He pleaded. He really doesn't have that much faith in my directional skills, does he? Not that I blame him. I don't trust them either. "I'll try not to. But if I accidentally do, then at least we'll be lost together." I sighed. Stargaze seemed relieved with that answer. We kept walking forward. There was a short man standing in front of us, about as short as Stargaze. He had blond hair with pale blue highlights and had dull pink eyes. He was wearing a penguin vestment, which in all honesty was adorable. "Who are you?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes. Uh oh. Was that a bad thing? "My name's Frost Rineheart. Are you lost?" He hissed. I nodded. "Y-Yes, me and Stargaze were looking for this man called Jayson. He's taking care of us for now. Do you know him?" I stuttered. Frost raised an eyebrow. "Of course I him. He's my brother, after all." He looked behind himself. "I can take you to his house. He's probably back at home by now." "Please take us there." Stargaze mumbled. Frost gestured for me and Stargaze to follow him. I sure hope that this man can be trusted... (Silverfire PoV) "Mwaa ha haaaaa!" Mapleshade laughed while holding Felix and Sandee's faces in his hands. Spiritmask glared at him, his red eyes burning with hatred. "So dear prince, what're you going to do now? Sing a song? Or- oh wait. That's all you can do, now is it?" Spiritmask just hissed at Mapleshade. "Shut up! Give them their faces back!" Mapleshade snorted. I'll admit, Spiritmask is pretty brave to stand up to the Dark Lord. "And why should I? Their faces are far more valuable to me than your own. And now, I must leave. Perhaps I'll see you again- I hope not." The Dark Lord growled before disappearing into thin air. Felix and Sandee's faces were now gone along with Mapleshade. Spiritmask looked down at his feet. I could hear him softly sobbing. "I should've done something..." Spiritmask whispered hollowly. He's right. He should've. He was shaking violently. "Bright Scar help them..." Violet walked up to him and patted his back. He looked up at her. "You did do something. You stood up to the Dark Lord. That's something." Violet softly whispered, trying to comfort the young prince. Aw, that's really sweet of her. Even I wouldn't be able to do that. He sniffed a little more. "R-Really...?" Spiritmask murmured, still crying a little. Violet nodded. Spiritmask hugged her, and to me it looked more like a squeeze. "Thank you!" He cried. The two broke away from each other and stood up face to face. Violet gently rustled his hair. "It's alright. We're going to save them anyways." Spiritmask's red eyes brightened. "Can I come too? I wanna help!" Spiritmask beamed. Oh dear, I don't think he realized the perils of saving faces of important people. Violet, looking overwhelmed by Spiritmask's sudden mood change, agreed to let him come. "Yay! I won't let you guys down, I promise!" Soon we were on our way to Nightmare Tower, the place where the Dark Lord had apparently gone. But we're going off of Tristan's guess, so it's not very reliable. Holly and Tristan were holding hands, chatting to each other in a really weird way. Violet was up in the front, trying to read a map of Greenhorne that she "borrowed" from an inn. And I'm stuck dealing with Spiritmask. "Is it fun adventuring? Is it hard? Do you have to battle enemies all the time?" Spiritmask kept baraging me with questions. "Yes, yes, whatever." I grumpily answered. Don't get mad at me. It's not my fault he decided to ask me all these questions. "Isn't there anybody else you want to both- ask your questions to?" Luckily Spiritmask didn't seem to notice my slip up. "No, because Tristan and Holly are acting all weird and Violet told me to annoy you." Spiritmask told me as matter of factly. Thank you, Violet. Thank you for giving me the task of dealing with this annoyance. "But I don't know what the word 'annoy' means...is it something good?" I don't want to piss him off, so I just nodded. "Can you please just be quiet for a while, Spiritmask? I don't feel like talking right now." I sighed. Spiritmask looked disappointed for a second, but quickly realized that I wasn't going to listen to him either way. Honestly, I would've been fine with him just talking without a care in the world because I would've spaced out at some point. Not on purpose, of course. I can't control when I'm airheaded and when I'm not. Sometimes I can pay attention very well, but other times it's just...really hard. I wish I could be carefree and just be myself, but it always feels like I can't be myself. I just want to be childish and happy again, is that too much to ask? Eh, probably is... I looked over in Stargaze's direction. He was sitting down on a chair, reading a book. Ever since he'd become the Great Sage Rakim's apprentice, he'd never have time for me or Hazel. Not like he really paid attention to us anyways... Hazel was asleep on the floor, her tiny pet dragon Koji sleeping on her stomach. "Stargaze?" I asked. Stargaze glanced over to me. He looked irate. "What?" "I'm bored." I groaned. "Can you play with me? Or show me one of those really cool spells that Rakim taught you?" Stargaze shook his head. Why didn't he want to be around me? At least he wouldn't ignore Hazel. So why doesn't he like me? We're brothers. Stargaze sighed. "Silverfire, you wouldn't understand." He got up from the chair and headed to the door. "Tell Hazel I went out if she wakes up." Stargaze left me and Hazel alone in the house. For the tenth time this week, I think. Hazel was starting to wake up, her soft groans echoing throughout the room. "Did Stargaze leave, Silverfire?" She mumbled, opening her eyes a little. I nodded. "It's like he doesn't care about us anymore." "Easy for you to say. He never cared about me." I spat, baring my teeth. Hazel sighed, looking away from me. "He knows things, Silverfire..." Hazel murmured. "It's best not to ask him about it." Her eyes glinted with sorrow and guilt she gazed over in my direction. Koji made a soft coo, signaling that he was almost ready to wake up. "So just because he's the Great Sage it means I shouldn't know anything?" I hissed. "That's just wrong and stupid!" Hazel shook her head. "No, Silverfire. That's not what I meant." She narrowed her hazel eyes. "But if what he told me was true...you'll have to grow up real quick, lemme tell you." "But I don't wanna grow up yet." I muttered. Hazel sighed and closed her eyes. "Sometimes we don't have a choice." (Stargaze PoV) Silverfire and Hazel were standing beside me. A few other kids were standing nearby us as well. What were we doing? Well in our village, the Great Sage Rakim was going to pick his apprentice; the next Great Sage. I really hoped it wasn't me, because I'm simply not Great Sage material. Great Sages are supposed to be wise and belovenent. I'm dumb and stubborn. Not the greatest combination, if you asked me. Rakim glanced at all of us one more time before choosing. Chances are it's either Silverfire or Hazel. They're the only ones who have real potential. Rakim walked over to the part of the line where me, Silverfire and Hazel were standing. So he IS going to pick one of them. Soon he stopped in front of us. Looking down at my feet, I sighed. Who even suggested I give myself a chance? There's no way I'd be chosen anyways. Something tapped on my shoulder. I looked up to see Rakim staring me down, his staff placed on my shoulder and his brown eyes narrowed. "You." Rakim simply uttered. The village broke into shocked gasps. None of them liked me that much or expected that much of me, so of course they were shocked. "You will be the next Great Sage." He reclarified, so they would get over their shock. I looked over to Hazel, who was smiling at me a little. Then I noticed Silverfire beaming with joy. The other villagers gradually shifted to a somewhat happy cheer. Soon the villagers dispersed and went back to what they were doing beforehand. Hazel smiled at me, her hazel eyes gleaming with approval. "Good for you, Stargaze. I'm sure you'll do great!" Her eyes looked slightly pained for a second, as if she was upset. She sighed, a weak smile on her face. Was she lying to me? I felt someone poke my shoulder. "Yay! Stargaze's even cooler than before!" Silverfire cheered. In all honesty, I hope he's always carefree like this. Even if it gets on my nerves sometimes. "You're going to be even better at magic than Hazel and me! Oh, I can't wait for you to tell me all that happens after today!" Rakim narrowed his eyes at Silverfire, but said nothing. Does he dislike Silverfire or something? "Stargaze, come with me. We'll begin our first lesson now." Rakim ordered me. Silverfire tilted his head in confusion, while Hazel just looked at him strangely. "Yes, now." Not wanting to mess up, I just followed Rakim out of the village. We were soon in a small and tiny clearing. "W-Why are we here?" I whispered. Rakim sharply pointed at the ground, signaling for me to sit. Although the ground looked uncomfortable, I sat down on it anyways. The Great Sage sat down in front of me. Rakim sighed. "Stargaze, I've brought you out here for an important reason." I raised an eyebrow. "Is it tradition?" Rakim shook his head. "You're...a special case, Stargaze." Is that his way of saying I'm going to suck at this? "I've been receiving visions, and, well...you were the best option out of them all." "B-But how?! I'm not able to use ANY magic! Only Silverfire and Hazel can do that!" I protested. "So why me?" "There were certain futures that would end in chaos if I picked any differently. That's why I chose you." Rakim grumbled. "Now, I'll need you to meditate so I can transfer some of my power to you- you know how to meditate, right?" I nodded, closing my eyes. "Good. We'll begin now." Rakim placed his hand on my left shoulder. A strange surge of power flowed within my veins, distracting me from my current thoughts. Black and white images started to swirl within my mind. One that seem to keep popping up was one that large shadowy figure that seemed to be a monster. Multiple times I saw it destroy the village and kill...over and over. And right before it always appeared, a young boy with wild hair was in its place. Who was that? My vision went blurry. Soon I couldn't see anything but blankness. Is this foreshadowing my future? Suddenly a dark gray creature of some sort tackled me and brought me back to consciousness. Panting heavily, I looked up at Rakim. "W-What was that?" I whimpered. Rakim sighed and looked away. "Rakim!" Rakim didn't bother to glance at me. "That's called foresight. It's not much, but it can help you stop disasters from happening." Rakim turned back towards me. "Why don't we discuss something else so you'll forget that? You're not used to seeing visions, after all." I tilted my head. "Talk about what?" I'll take anything over visions. "Rules, perhaps?" Rakim grumbled, with an edge to his voice. Why was he so upset? Doesn't he think I can follow any rules? "First off- you are absolutely NOT allowed to have any romantic relationship with ANYONE or have children with anyone. Got it?" Rakim growled angrily. Jeez, I didn't do anything to hurt anyone! He's acting like I'm a criminal! "I don't even want to do any of that romantic crap! Why'd you even suggest that?" I hissed. Rakim rolled his eyes. "Irony will hit you hard one day, Stargaze. Mark my words." Rakim muttered. Me and Columbia were back at Jayson's house, and for whatever reason he's still not back yet. So Frost has to stay and watch us until he comes back. I was sitting next to the makeshift bed while Columbia was resting on it. For some reason as soon as she got in bed she fell asleep. And I tried waking her up, but she wouldn't stir. I'm well aware she's not dead since she's still breathing. Gently stroking her hair, I closed my sightless eyes. Columbia's breathing sounded heavy and congested. Is she sick? "Erm, Frost?" I called to him softly. Soft footsteps could be heard from the room next door. "I think Columbia's sick." "Sure she is." Frost muttered underneath his breath. I held back a sharp retort. "Let's see then." I think he was checking for signs of sickness, but I don't trust him that much. "You'd better not be checking her out." I warned him, a growl edging my voice. Frost grumbled something else underneath his breath, but didn't say it aloud. Frost sighed. "I've seen this before. And if this sickness is back, then that means the seal is broken! This is bad, really really bad!" Frost started fretting. "Why can't we just go without a break?!" What seal? "I don't know what you're talking about." I reminded him. Frost didn't seem to hear me. "You're a Great Sage, right? Then you're coming with me so we can fix this mess!" Frost demanded. "What about Columbia? Who'll watch her?" I hissed at him. "I'll get my friend Cindy to watch her. So let's go." Frost grumbled. Does he even care about Columbia? The fact that she's extremely sick and needs constant supervision means SOMEONE has to take care of her! I crossed my arms. "I'm not going unless I know that Columbia will be alright when we get back." Frost hissed at me one more time. "She'll get better as soon as we fix this problem." Muttering to myself, I followed his annoying voice out of the door. I stopped suddenly when I heard Columbia whisper something in a rasp. "S-Stargaze..." She rasped. "I-I love you..." Columbia then fell back asleep, her congested snoring disturbing the peace once again. I smiled a little. "I love you too." I whispered back. Please Columbia, don't die while I'm gone. Me and Frost walked out of the house, going as quick as we could. "What was that about?" Frost disdainfully asked. "Ya know, with you and her. Great Sages aren't supposed to be romantically involved with anyone, last I heard." "Screw the rules." I muttered. "I can love whoever I want; Columbia's no exception." Frost grabbed my hand and started walking even faster. "Well I hate to admit it, but let's be honest: Columbia IS rather beautiful." Frost reluctantly sighed. "I can somewhat see why you fell for her." We came to a sudden stop. "We're here, at the place where Great Sage Rakim sealed away Brokenfire." (Spiritmask PoV) Silverfire still wasn't talking. I'm starting to get really worried, because now he's looking away from everyone. Tristan and Holly were still acting weird, and I don't get why. Violet was muttering to herself up in the front. I tapped on Silverfire's shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked him. Silverfire glanced at me, his eyes full of tears. His cheeks were stained with the lines of dried up tears and more were falling down, taking their place. Silverfire shook his head. Like ice cream, he started melting down- but in tears. Wrapping my arms around him, I gave him a hug. Everyone else seemed to notice us behind them, slowing down. Violet rushed over to us. "Silverfire, don't cry." Violet gently willed him, rubbing his back. She shot a quick glance at me. "What's wrong?" She whispered. I shrugged my shoulders. I don't know what's wrong, but it's obviously upsetting him a lot. Tristan and Holly came over to us too, confused to why Silverfire suddenly broke down and trying to comfort him. "It's...well..." Silverfire sighed, tears still escaping his eyes. "I really don't feel like myself at all." Holly tilted her head, while Tristan and Violet seemed to understand. "It feels like I can't be 'Silverfire', it's like I've gotta be someone else all the time, everyday..." Violet nuzzled his shoulder. "But you can be yourself. We'll like you just the same." Tristan gently slid his fingers through Silverfire's long and wild dark auburn hair. Holly patted his back. I'd do something to help him, but what am I supposed to do? He doesn't even want me here. I broke away from him. "You're our friend, Silverfire. Nothing could ever change that." Tristan murmured softly. Silverfire sniffed a bit, accepting their hugs now. Holly placed her hand on Silverfire's shoulder. "I know we've never seen eye-to-eye, but you'll always be a good friend in my book." Silverfire smiled a little more. "T-Thank you." Silverfire whispered. "It's just that I've never had a...normal life where I could be myself." "What kind of life did you have before this, then?" Holly asked, her voice filled with curiosity. Silverfire tilted his head. "Well, I was the youngest out of all my siblings- half siblings included. But my half siblings never liked me, Stargaze or Hazel, so they bullied us a lot." Silverfire mused. "No one in our village really liked us either, but they were somewhat nice. They just really hated Stargaze for some reason." "I can see why..." Violet murmured underneath her breath. She then realized that everyone had heard her. "Erm, sorry. Carry on." "So it was a surprise when the last Great Sage picked Stargaze as his apprentice. After that, Stargaze didn't really want to have anything to do with me and our mom was dead, so Hazel had to take care of me when she was home." Silverfire sighed. Wait, his sister is named Hazel? Is Hazey his sister? I wonder if she's okay. I hope she is... "Hi, Hazey!" I greeted Hazel, who was sitting in her jail cell, looking bored out of her mind. Her eyes were glazed with pain and uneasiness. "Are you okay?" Hazel sighed. "I'm fine, Prince Spiritmask. It's just...I hate being stuck in here." "You don't have to call me by my full title, silly!" I giggled. Then I stopped and looked at her. Sitting down next to her, I laid my head on the bars between us. "I wish I could get you out of here...it's so unfair!" "I know you do, Spiritmask." Hazel whispered, stroking my hair through the prison wall. "But this is probably what I deserve, anyways..." She looked up at the ceiling. "I just hope that my brothers are alright. I hope he's taking care of him..." She trailed off. "Aw, Hazey. Don't be sad. I'll help you get out of here, I promise!" I murmured to her, hoping that she was listening. She rolled her hazel eyes, within them a mixture of amusement and despair. Hazel weakly smiled at me. "Spiritmask, didn't your father tell you anything? They're planning to execute me in six days." Her eyes glimmered with sadness and happiness. "You know, it's given me enough time to think about my life so far." "What? No, they can't!" I cried. "You're my only friend in the castle, Hazel!" "I-I know, Spiritmask. But I've got no say in the matter." Hazel choked, her tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Spiritmask, whatever happens to me, I want you to know that you'll always be my best friend. A-And-" "Gah, save me the sob stories!" We turned to see Delmar glowering us intently. His piercing black eyes made my nerves quiver for a little, but otherwise I wasn't that scared. Okay, maybe a little. "Spiritmask, father said that you're coming with me to Greenhorne whether you like it or not. He said that you can't be around her so much." Hazel returned his sharp glare, ending in him looking away from her. I don't blame him, really. Hazel's really scary when she's angry or annoyed. "B-But you're just going to visit your fiance! And Princess Sandee doesn't seem to like you that much, just saying..." I mumbled. Delmar walked over to me, seething. He slapped me across the face, growling at me. I fell down over nearby Hazel's jail cell. Delmar spat in my face. "Shut up, you little bastard! You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!" Why are you being so mean? Aren't we brothers? He took a step towards me. "Spiritmask!" Hazel gasped. She grabbed onto Delmar's leg and yanked it towards herself. "Leave him alone, you douchebag!" She snarled in his face. Delmar fell down with a small yelp, landing on his face. Once he fell down, I saw some keys in his pouch that'd fallen out. Are those...the prison keys? Before Delmar got up, I swiftly grabbed them and settled them into my small satchel bag that I always carry with me. He got up and walked towards the exit. "You have five minutes before we leave. If you don't come, then I'm giving you the beating of a lifetime." Delmar hissed before leaving. Slamming the door, he left me and Hazel behind. Hazel closed her eyes. Running over to a small window that I could reach, I opened it up fully and went back over to Hazel. "Why did you grab those keys?" Hazel murmured. "Stop sacrificing so much for my sake." "I promised I'd get you out. I'm keeping that promise." I whispered while unlocking the door. Hazel got up and took a step out. "No one should be locked up like that." "Thank you, Spiritmask." Hazel sobbed a little, making sure she was quiet. She took one step closer to me. Hazel brought her hand up to my face. She leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. Quickly she drew back and walked towards the small window I'd opened up. "I'll always be with you in spirit, my adorable pop star." (Columbia PoV) "Mmph...urgh, I feel so sick..." I moaned. Jayson, who'd just returned home was nursing me now. I feel bad for the guy. He's had to take care of me and Stargaze for a few days now. Jayson sighed. "I know. What's baffling me is why you of all people are affected by this plague. It only affects people with Neksdor blood, meaning that I'll probably fall ill soon if Frost and Stargaze don't complete their task. Aren't you from Greenhorne?" I nodded. "Yeah, but me and my sister Ivy are adopted. The mayor took us in around the age of four years old." I told him. "Our mother Whitney left us in Greenhorne, and she never came back. I'll never know why, though..." Jayson perked up at that. "Whitney...? That name's familiar...of course! Describe her for me so I can remember." Jayson ordered me at once. He's being BOSSY. But whatever, he might know my mother. "She had silver hair and silver eyes. Also had lots of freckles and really long eyelashes." I mused. "Don't ask how I remember all of that." "I know her! She's my aunt. Was born here in Neksdor, but she left with some guy who was a neko- half human, half cat. If what you're saying is true, then..." Jayson explained. "We're cousins!" We exclaimed at the same time. Me and Jayson being related? Now who would've thought of that? I smiled weakly. "I can't believe it..." I rasped, right before breaking into a coughing fit. Jayson quickly rushed over to help me out. "Y-You know, you bringing up nekos made me think of Ivy- she has cat ears and a tail, but hides them in public." "That's understandable. People would be questioning why Ivy has cat ears and a cat tail." Jayson murmured. "Anyways, do you need any more water?" "Some more would be nice, please." Shutting my eyelids, I decided to take a power nap. My thoughts drifted to Ivy, Naomi and Mayor Stanford as sleep told a hold of me. "Naomi! Get back over here!" Ivy hissed. Naomi was running around the house, creating mass chaos per the norm. Naomi zoomed right past me, with Ivy right on her tail. "Columbia, why can't you help? You're her aunt!" "And you're her mother. If you didn't want this, then you shouldn't've had her with Stone." I shot back snappily. Ivy narrowed her dark blue eyes and continued chasing Naomi. "Honestly, how did Ivy and Stone even happen?" I muttered to myself. Looking up, I saw my adoptive father glaring at me. "You know, you should at least put some effort into raising the kid. Bright Scar knows I am..." Stanford grumbled, rubbing his back. My guess is that Naomi tackled him again today, resulting in more back problems for him. "Naomi needs you to act like your her family." I looked down at my feet. "I-I know, but...it's not like it'd really do anything." I sighed. Stanford patted my back. "But it would do something. She doesn't have a father figure, cause, well...we all know what happened to her father..." Stanford murmured. "You should try being more involved in her life. Remember your mother?" Fighting back the tears welling up in my eyes, I nodded. "Yes, I do..." I sniffed. Stanford closed his eyes. "And she didn't really get involved in you and Ivy's lives, now did she?" Shaking my head, the tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Now, that certainly affected you both. Now think about how it affects Naomi because you're refusing to talk or look at her." "I-I'll help out more with her, I promise, Dad." I whispered softly, so only he could hear. Stanford smiled at me. I promise I'll do more. "Columbia! Get up!" I woke up to the sound of Jayson's voice. Man, he sounds irate. Angrily, I got up from the bed and trudged over to where Jayson was. My anger quickly turned to happiness and surprise once I saw who was standing in front of him. "Stargaze! You're back!" I exclaimed in delight. Rushing over to him, I tackled Stargaze while also kissing him once I got close enough. "I missed you so much! Jayson was being a fusspot the entire time." Jayson rolled his eyes while Frost snickered a little. "Shut up, you." Jayson growled at Frost. Frost lightly elbowed Jayson. "Oh, come on! You've gotta admit it's true!" Jayson hit him on the head, getting Frost to shut up. "Anyways, what happened? Why did that accursed disease come back?" Jayson demanded. He's being a fusspot right now, yet he doesn't even notice. "You know the seal that Great Sage Rakim put on Brokenfire, the genie?" Frost whispered hollowly. "It's broken, and he's escaped from his prison already." Category:Violetsbane Chapters